hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 6 (Feeling free)
Feeling free is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN makes bubbles and imagines to be inside one of them. *CHARLI blows imaginary bubbles. *KELLIE and Chats make dance moves for every season. *CHARLI dances through the seasons. *TIM plays free music while Kathleen dances and Nathan imagines to be at the beach. *CHARLI's toes are free and happy. *KATHLEEN sets up a picture exhibition with photos of her friends. *CHARLI feels free while swinging. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a kitten (Kathleen) that doesn't want milk anymore, her friends (Nathan the dog, Tim the bird and Kellie the pig) help her to make a new breakfast. Gallery Nathan S2 E6.png Charli S2 E6 1.png Kellie S2 E6.png Charli S2 E6 2.png Tim S2 E6.png Charli S2 E6 3.png Kathleen S2 E6.png Charli S2 E6 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E6.png Trivia *This is the first time that an edition work is shown. We are able to watch it during Nathan's segment, when he travels inside a bubble. *The picture of the girls seen during Kathleen's segment were taken from Jump And Jive With Hi-5 album cover. Songlets ;Shapes in space Bubbles drifting on the breeze Clear and shiny, free, free, free Floating, rolling, quick or slow Magical bubbles that pop, they go. Bubbles drifting on the breeze Clear and shiny, free, free, free Floating, rolling, quick or slow Magical bubbles that pop, they go. ;Body move #01 Bubbles drifting on the breeze Clear and shiny, so free, free, free Floating, rolling, quick or slow Magical bubbles and pop, they go. ;Word play Dance through the year Swirl the summer And dance through the year Float through the winter And swirling and swaying Through autumn and spring I'm free, I'm free, as anything. Dance through the year Swirl the summer And dance through the year Float through the winter And swirling and swaying Through autumn and spring I'm free, I'm free, as anything. Swirling and swaying Through autumn and spring I'm free, I'm free, as anything. ;Body move #02 Dance through the year Skip through the summer Dance through the year Float through the winter Swirling through autumn And blooming in spring I'm free, I'm free, as anything. Dance through the year Skip through the summer Dance through the year Float through the winter Swirling through autumn And blooming in spring I'm free, I'm free, as anything. ;Making music When I'm feeling free When it's just me I can chase shadows in the moonlit night Or run in the park with my favourite kite I'd dance in the rain, jump over waves again and again When I'm feeling free it really seems to me I have wings, I can fly. When I'm feeling free When it's just me There's so many thing I can do And things I can be I can chase shadows in the moonlit night Or run in the park with my favourite kite I'd dance in the rain, jump over waves again and again When I'm feeling free it really seems to me I have wings, I can fly. When I'm feeling free When it's just me There's all kinds of hings I can do And things I can be I can chase shadows in the moonlit night Or run in the park with my favourite kite I'd dance in the waves, jump over waves again and again When I'm feeling free it really seems to me I have wings, I can fly. ;Body move #03 We love to be with no shoes on We love it when we're bare We can wriggle our toes or tickle our soles It's skin we like to wear. We love to be with no shoes on We love it when we're bare We can wriggle our toes or tickle our soles It's skin we like to wear. ;Puzzles and patterns When I'm with my friends I'm happy and free All of us together One, two, three. When I'm with my friends I'm happy and free All of us together One, two, three. When I'm with my friends I'm happy and free All of us together One, two, three. ;Body move #04 Moving through the air Happy as can be When I'm on my swing I feel free, free, free. Moving through the air Happy as can be When I'm on my swing I feel free, free, free. ;Sharing stories Yucky, boring I'd rather be snoring I wanna be free To eat what I please. Yummy, meaty You're so sweety Yummy, crunchy Breakfast lunchy, woof! Yummy, gooey Oh, so chewy Yummy, chunchy Breakfast lunchy, oink! Yummy, yummy In my tummy Warm and silky I love milky, yum! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about freedom Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about four seasons Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about frames Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about swinging Category:Ep about swings Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about milk Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about food